


not too old to start thinking about

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: hold my hand (i can hear the ghost calling) [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Immortals, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Thor has always existed, and always will exist until Ragnarok itself.Tony and Sam will die someday, but not before they shake Midgard down to its foundations.





	not too old to start thinking about

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Shine" by Shane Koyczan.

It all comes back to this, doesn’t it?

* * *

Tony and Sam are third in a line of great warrior partners.

First, near the dawn of time, was Thoth and Athena. Then came Ingrid and Etta, Valkyries made in the sixth century. Now, there are the Defenders of New York, leaders of a band of superheroes.

Thor cannot say that he is suprised.

* * *

Mjolnir determines might, determines worth and greatness.

No, that’s not quite right. Mjolnir _recognizes_ greatness. The true meaning of greatness has varied over the years, but normally, it means ability to change. To change oneself, to change one's world. 

* * *

Human lives are so fleeting, so...pointless, in the end, yet these heroes wage wars that burn entire nations, entire empires, down. They love so passionately, so desperately. It's admirable, putting all that effort into something so ephemeral.

And yet, sometimes changes that humans wrought are not temporal. Their deeds, their monuments, become legend. The Pyramids, the Great Wall, the Towers, and the Statues.

Humans may live short lives, but their legacy can be Great.

* * *

Jane told him once about a mortal saying. “Some are born great, some become great, and others have greatness thrust upon them.”

Well, the gods have a saying as well: "Cattle die, kindred die, we ourselves also die; but the fair fame never dies of him who has earned it."

* * *

Thor has always existed, and always will exist until Ragnarok itself. 

Tony and Sam will die someday, but not before they shake Midgard down to its foundations.


End file.
